With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pickup style truck as an everyday vehicle is more widespread ever. The pickup truck's utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The widespread availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks. Perhaps one (1) of the most common accessories is that of a truck bed cap. Such an accessory both covers and protects the contents of the bed area from weather elements and theft. While a truck bed cap provides a significant amount of added value, there are still occasions when the functionality of an open bed pickup truck is needed. When an open bed pickup truck is needed oftentimes the bed will be fitted with a bed cover.
However, bed covers are not without drawbacks. For instance, the pickup truck bed cover does little to nothing to protect the sides of the pickup truck. Also, there are times when the volume of the pickup truck bed is inadequate to carry the desired load even though the truck's weight limit has not been exceeded. When truck bed volume is an issue it often presents when the pickup truck will be used for carrying loads such as leaves, grass clippings or mulch. While it may be a personal irritant to have a portion of the truck's load blow out of the truck while in transit under many circumstances such load transportation is also against state law. Depending on the circumstance, a person operating a vehicle with an unsecured load may be subject to civil and criminal penalties for anything from littering to creating a hazardous travel condition. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a pickup truck bed cover can be modified to address these concerns. The use of the truck bed protector provides for multiple modes of protection for the bed area and load securing of a given pickup truck in a manner that is quick, easy and effective.